


Is it better to give than receive?

by Endraking



Series: The sexual misadventures of Liam Dunbar [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Crack, Gratuitous Smut, Knotting, Liam Dunbar has a huge cock, Live Write, M/M, Magic Knots, PNP, Spiral fic, Teasing, The Unbreakable Ass, The Unmountable Knot, Theo Raeken needs to get rough fucked 2019, Wolf Nip, belly bulge, cock growth, limited editing, magic cocks, slick, under the influence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21579694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endraking/pseuds/Endraking
Summary: Crack fic.  Every werewolf has a knot.  And every knot has a power.  Theo gets to experience Liam's knot first hand.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: The sexual misadventures of Liam Dunbar [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1194483
Comments: 7
Kudos: 113





	Is it better to give than receive?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shatteeran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatteeran/gifts).



Theo stepped into the condo to find Liam sitting at the kitchen table, head in his hands as the sounds continued upstairs. He sauntered from the door and glanced up as Nolan's whimpering moan reached him. He nodded his head up "Another visitor?"

"Derek."

Liam's words hit flat causing his mouth to gape. "Derek Hale? Really?"

"Nolan is trying out all the knots "

"I didn't think Derek...no...he wouldn't."

Nolan slinked down the stairs, sweat clinging to his body, his shorts hanging loose on his hips.

"Derek wouldn't what? Fall for my charms? Everyone loves Wolf nip."

"You drugged him?"

"No! I flirted with him and offered a trade. And his knot..."

Liam huffed out a breath as Nolan slid into the seat across from his at the table.

"I feel all tingly. Not all high and floaty like Brett's knot makes me, or like relaxed and weightless like Isaac's..."

Theo snorted "Did you fuck all the pack and pack adjacent?"

Nolan beamed a smile, "Almost. Wolf nip is great. Works almost every time."

Liam's low growl reached Theo's ears.

“You’re drugging the pack?”

Nolan gasped and shook his head, “No! Everyone wants Wolf Nip and only humans can make it. Since Stiles isn’t here anymore, I make it. I can’t help it if they get to know me, or catch the scent of another, and decide my ass is worth mounting. Isn’t that right Liam?”

Liam growled even lower, his eyes boring into Nolan.

"What's wrong Little Wolf?"

Nolan answered with a dopey grin, "It doesn't work right with Liam."

Nolan slapped his hands over his mouth, his eyes wide. 

He muttered , "I didn't mean to say that. Fuck! Derek's knot power is truth serum. Fuck my life, or my hole."

Theo eyed up Nolan's condition, the human's face splotching red as Liam sank lower.

"So how does it work?"

Liam shot Nolan a glare and Nolan tried to hold his breath until he blurted out

"It makes werewolves feel really good and horny. They want to touch and be touched. It turns them on so much they pop their knot. Except for Liam."

Liam lunged for Nolan and Theo jumped in to stop him as Nolan eeped and scurried away

"So Liam doesn't have a knot?"

Nolan got to his feet and hid behind Theo as he answered.

"Oh, he's got a knot, just wolf nip doesn't bring out that beast."

Liam shot back "You've never seen my knot."

Nolan flinched as his mouth and words flowed free

"Yeah I have. You fell asleep on the couch in only your boxers. I was trying to sneak Isaac out when I saw it. It was MASSIVE. Biggest knot by far, and the veins. And scent. I was drooling across the room. I had to ride Isaac in Stiles' Jeep just to get right after seeing it."

Liam growled and tried to lunge around to get Nolan. The Chimera caught him effortlessly

"I'm going to kill you, you little pervert!"

Nolan shuffled his feet across the hardwood floor

"I wasn't trying to see it. It was hard to miss! But trust me. NO ONE could take that knot. Maybe that's your special power. The unmountable knot."

Theo looked between them, "Special power?"

Liam stopped struggling to reach Nolan and huffed, "Yeah, knots do amazing things. Or so I've heard."

"Really?”

Nolan slid back to Theo and curled to the opposite side of Theo.

"What's your knot do, Theo?"

Theo shivered from the hunter's words purring against his ear.

"Nothing. I don't have one."

Nolan pulled away and pouted.

"That sucks."

Theo continued

"The Dread Doctors gave me something else..."

The silence hung briefly before Nolan blurted.

"Oh my God! You have a tail, like Jackson!"

"I don't have a tail!"

Liam asked curiously, "What do you have?"

Theo narrowed his eyes, focusing on Liam.

"I'm not saying a word with the pack's largest gossip in the room."

Nolan forced the air harshly from his nose, turning his face away from them "I'm not the biggest gossip, that's Corey. And I can keep a secret. I've kept both of yours!"

Liam glared at Nolan while Theo spun on his heels and looked to the hunter, a predatory smile creasing his face, "Our secrets? What are they?"

Nolan slapped his hands over his mouth. His cheeks puffed out with air as his face turned red, his eyes bouncing between them. Liam added playfully

"Yeah, Nolan, what are our secrets?"

Nolan released a muffled high pitch squeal before his hands flew from his face and he began,

"Liam! I didn't tell Theo about that time that I overheard you jerking off in your room only you kept moaning Theo's name."

Liam snarled his fangs dropping free, eyes flashing gold,

"I'm going to kill you!!!"

Theo shook his head lightly chuckling as Nolan looked to him,

"And Theo, I didn't tell Liam about that time you tried to sneak into my room thinking it was Liam's and you tried to convince me with that stupid lie that some hunters were looking for me and you needed to protect me."

"That was real!"

Nolan rolled his eyes,

"Sure it was. They were so deadly you were wearing the same cologne that Liam said smelled good from our trip to the mall."

Liam's growls faded to nothing as the young wolf looked to Theo. His smile grew as Theo's cheeks darkened.

"It was a good choice. Liam knows scents."

Nolan quickly added. "Yeah, just like his scent. Which it's only fair that I saw it because he made a huge mess with that wet dream. That's the stain on the underside of the couch cushion. Telling everyone that I spilled cereal on the couch."

Theo scratched the back of his head and glanced over to Liam.

"Derek's truth serum knot is pretty powerful."

Nolan sighed, "Just don't get fucked by Scott. Especially if you've done anything shady. His gives you like the goodness. It made me set aside all the money I was pocketing from splitting rent and utilities with Liam since my dad pays all the bills and now I'm going to use it to buy him a car for Friendsgiving."

Liam's mouth dropped as he looked to Nolan "Really?"

The long groan slid from Nolan's lips, "I really want to shut up but this stupid knot-fluence! It was supposed to be a surprise but not as much as when I took the rest of my wolf nip and turned it over to Parrish, because I thought it was illegal. Still, wolf nip works on hellhounds too so I got all the frisking I could want. Now I'm going to leave the rest of my bag here with you two and leave before I share even more that I shouldn't."

Nolan reached into his pocket and tossed a tiny baggy of what looked like crushed leaves and spices onto the table and darted upstairs. Theo looked to the baggy and then eyed up Liam.

"Who was the wet dream about?"

Liam's face flushed immediately as he muttered, "I don't remember."

Theo's grin grew, "So it was about me."

"It was not about you."

"What was I doing? Was I bending you over the table? Fucking you under the blanket on the couch? Were you blowing me on a stake out?"

"...You were riding my cock like your life depended on it."

Theo reached for the baggy on the table and opened it. The scent hit him hard and he took another deep breath. His fingers and toes tingled as the sensation rushed through his body. He looked back to Liam

"Like my life depended on it? That's a good one. Like that would ever happen."

Liam eyed the bag before meeting his gaze, "It's what happened. And... What are you doing?"

He licked his lips, letting the warmth pass over as he smiled.

"Oh nothing.", He airily replied reaching into the bag with his fingertips and rubbing the mixture against them. He backed away from Liam and moved those fingers with Wolf Nip on them to his neck and rubbed them against his collarbone. He watched Liam's mouth slowly creep open, his blues shrinking as his pupils grew. Liam took a step closer, but he backed up just as quickly.

"Maybe you needed me to fuck you. Like your life depended on it."

Liam swallowed the heavy lump in his throat once again trying to close the distance, "Maybe."

Liam moved closer and Theo stepped back into the living room, stopping at the couch.

"It was right here, wasn't it?"

The words dripped with lust and Liam nodded his head once, slowly. The scent of the Wolf Nip washed over him again and he set the baggy down on the side table. He locked his eyes on those blues and slipped his fingers under the hem of his t shirt. Slowly, he pulled it over his head and tossed it on the side chair. The momentary move of the fabric over his face, blocking his vision, shifted his attention. His eyes shot down to Liam's hand, palming hard against the bulge in his shorts.

"Are you already moving to that? I was only warm. Thought maybe losing my shirt would help cool off."

Liam flashed his fangs and quipped, "You're right."

In a slow, drawn out set of movements, Liam slid off his shirt and tossed it to join Theo's. The wolf's thick hair framing his chiseled chest drew his attention. The forest of chestnut hairs, lighter with strands of blonde grew darker as he traced down his abs until those shorts held the dark mystery. He teased his words, "I'm still warm, you?"

"Yeah."

He unbuttoned the top of his jeans and noticed Liam grip his thick cock through his shorts. He focused on it as he peeled them down and shimmied them lower. The red fabric of Liam's shorts darkened at the tip of his cock and a pulse of warmth bubbled up from deep within. It wasn't until he stepped out of his pants that it hit. The heady scent of Liam's fluids crashed in his mind, disorienting him as it stoked the flames of his own arousal, his cock growing and hardening in an instant. His mouth flooded with saliva that he had to swallow before he managed.

"Still warm?"

Liam licked his lips and shook his head slowly "I could do this all day."

He tilted his head, reaching back for the baggy, the drive to break Liam's resolving challenging him

"So can I."

Liam's eyes darted over him before racing to the baggy.

"What are you doing with that?"

"It's a good scent, don't you think?"

"Y-yeah."

He reached into the bag and scooped up some of the bits and rubbed them down his chest. The dry aroma mixed with his light sweat and arousal and morphed into something even stronger. He closed his eyes briefly as a pulse bubbled down his cock. He felt the chill tickle the tip of his cock as the cool air flowed over his tented jock. Liam's growl rumbled over him

"That's cheating."

He looked down at Liam's stroking of his heavily engorged cock through his shorts, the tip almost dripping through the fabric. He pointed at it

"And your knot isn't?"

"Knot? This isn't my knot."

Liam added with a dash of heat before he slipped his shorts down and his cock sprung free. The thick, dark red length hung heavy, pointing at him, bouncing with a twitch during every heartbeat. The sound of Liam's heart thundered in his ears, his eyes unable to move from the sheathed tip of Liam's cock.

His knees began to go weak, his focus unable to break as the foreskin slowly rolled back and a drop of pre pushed from the exposed slit and fell free. The raw scent moved him to take a step closer.

As he inched closer, Liam moved toward him, slowly the space between them disappearing, their scents mingling bit by bit. Liam's lips curled to a grin with a glint coming to his eyes. Liam grabbed the base of his cock tightly and stroked down it. It seemed to grow even thicker with a fresh infusion of deep red. Liam hinted the challenge

"Do you think you can take it?"

He held his words until they were chest to chest. His hand reached over and grasped Liam's thick cock. His fingers couldn't make it around the mammoth flesh but he stroked down it slowly. He stared into those destroyed blues and breathed his answer across Liam's lips.

"I don't think you could handle me."

Liam dipped his head and pressed his nose against Theo's collarbone, seeking out the Wolf nip. Liam took a deep, audible inhale as the wolf's hands reached around and grabbed his ass, pulling them closer together. He released Liam's length and pressed their hips together, the sheer heat of Liam's cock resting against his own threatening to drive him mad. Liam kissed the spot with a fanged clip, sending a wave of pleasure deep within but sparking it with the spice of pain. He shuddered and rutted his clothed cock against Liam's.

"Is that your plan? Tease me to death?"

Liam squeezed the muscle of his cheeks tightly with a possessive snarl

"I'm going to give you what you want."

He rubbed his face against the crook of Liam's neck and scented him. The arousal had him swimming as more blood flowed to his painfully hard cock. He twitched, stroking Liam's cock with his length.

"What I want huh?"

He stressed the word want with a silky smoothness as he turned them around. When Liam growled pleased, he slid his hand between their chests and grabbed Liam's firm pec before shoving him backwards. Liam's eyes went wide, his hands pulling free as he stumbled back and fell onto the couch. Before the wolf could react, he was on him, straddling his legs, pinning him to the couch.

"What if I want to tease you?"

He leaned forward and Liam matched the gesture, lips dragging over his chest. He couldn't stop the whimper that released when Liam's fangs scraped over his nipple. His hand shot between them and grabbed Liam's cock. Liam kissed his firm bud before seizing it gently between his fangs. He stroked harder, and faster as Liam teased it with his tongue flicks and sucked the tender tissue. He rutted down, angling his ass on Liam's thighs, splitting his cheeks on those muscular thighs. Liam's hands joined his movements and pulled him open until he could feel the heat of Liam's skin graze his hole.

A bubbling flow of pre began to coat his hand and he rubbed it onto Liam's cock. The slick sounds echoed in the room as he bit his lips to hold back any further moans.

The warmth between his cheeks spread as he could feel the fluids pulse, both from his needy cock and desperate hole.

Liam released his nipple and looked up to him.

He met the gaze, Liam's face flush, his wolf breathing in clipped shallow breaths.

"Fuck...you're leaking."

He tilted low and took Liam's lips, his tongue rushing forward, running over Liam's fangs. Liam met his passion as their bodies writhed together. He broke from the kiss and sucked in a long breath.

"I told you the doctors did something."

"What?"

He whispered lowly "It doesn't matter which knot or how hard, I can take it."

Liam's fingers flicked over his hole before the pointer slid in without resistance "So you think you can?"

"I know I can."

Liam's second and third fingers slid in and if it weren't for the absence on his cheeks or the slight tug at his rim, he wouldn't have noticed. The heat pulsed through his body as he rutted down, chasing the sensation for something, his hand squeezing tighter around Liam's cock. Liam threw his head back with a long moan.

"Fuck...keep that up and I'll knot for sure."

"Getting close?"

Liam weakly nodded and he released the wolf's cock. He rubbed his hand up Liam's chest, matting down the thick hairs while it dripped down his arm. He lifted up slightly and gripped Liam's shoulders and pushed the wolf down, sliding him back until his cock pressed against Liam's abs. Liam moved his hands and braced his hips as he rested there. The wolf's cock slid between his cheeks, sending jolts up his spine. His slick coated the thick meat as he lowered and raised his body, letting the cock rub through his channel. He reached back and cupped Liam's cock, pushing the large blunt tip against his leaking hole.

"Ready?"

Liam couldn't even answer before he sat, his hunger hole swallowing the thick meat effortless down to the root. Liam thrashed against the couch and rutted up harshly. His hole tugged on the base of Liam's cock but all he could feel was the spurts of pre.

"I told you they made me different."

He didn't wait for Liam's long moans to break as he leaned forward and slammed back down, their skin slapping together. He watched Liam intently, his own cock throbbing from the pleasure he was giving the wolf. He put his face against Liam's neck and licked up the skin before peppering it with tiny kisses and bites. His pace was brutal as the slick and pre squished audibly against their skin. Each pulse of pre filled him a little, bring a new heat within, driving him to push Liam over the top.

Liam's hands tightened their grip on his hips, claws piercing the skin as the wolf tried to take control. He rolled with the movements, slamming harder and faster on Liam's cock. He felt the tiny twinge as Liam's knot began to inflate but he only moved harder and faster. Liam sucked in breaths between feeble moans of pleasure, his eyes clamped shut as fangs pinned his lower lip. He whispered against Liam's face.

"You're not already giving up, are you?"

Liam thrust up into him with enough force to throw off his rhythm but the spurts of pre stopped. The warmth he was growing accustomed to ceasing irritated him and he lifted and slammed back harder, faster. Each movement grew to be harder as his ring twinged with it widening again. As he tried to slam down, a wave of electricity shot up his spine. He couldn't stop his own moan.

"Fuuuuck...You're getting bigger?"

Liam's eyes flew open, the golds almost burning into him as the wolf lifted him and slammed him back down on the ever growing knot. He gasped as the pain and pleasure melted, the sheer tightness convulsing around the knot. His claws found purchase on Liam's chest, piercing the flesh as he rode the new sensations. His body groaned as the knot pressed against his insides, lighting a fire to his desire for release.

The knot continued to grow, stretching him, lighting up the nerves, washing him in pleasure. His moans became broken whines as he fought to maintain control. He thrust down hard and the knot struck his prostate and he cried out. The blood rushed to his gut, to his restrained cock. The cloth began to give as he desperately rutted against Liam's abs and down heavy on the knot. Each thrust set of bursts of pleasure deep within as his own cock grew heavy. He tried to lift, his ring catching the impossible knot and barely slurping free. Liam clenched his teeth and growled before slamming him back down. His hole screamed with pressure, pleasure and pain before he sucked it in with a loud pop.

The knot struck his sweet spot, tensing him to release but his own body betrayed him.

They tied and he could only roughly rut, unable to move but chasing his release. He reached for his cock but the bulge of his own stomach blocked him. His eyes shot wide as his body shuddered around the massive cock filling him. Liam reached under him and squeezed the base of his cock and a symphony of pleasure jolted through him. He sucked in rapid pleading breaths as the knot pummeled his prostate, the tension growing unbearable. Liam lowly growled.

"Cum for me."

He cried out, the tension finally snapping as his sprayed, instantly soaking his jock. He continued to shot rope after rope, spraying through the cloth, coating Liam's chest as the molten heat shot deep within. Everything came to a blinding white before he collapsed against the wolf.

Slowly he came to, the discharges of heat within still going but he was laying down. Liam's arms wrapped around him from behind, holding his stomach, no longer able to touch. The haze slowly clearing as another orgasm crested, his depleted reserves unable to do much. He glanced down as Liam lazily kissed the back of his neck and saw his stomach bulged, his abs gone, replaced with the roundness of Liam's knot and seed. It tickled his mind, bringing a smile to his face. Liam whispered, his voice cracked with exhaustion

"My knot's starting to go down."

His own voice cracked weakly "Fuck. That's your power?"

Liam's hand slid down his smooth stomach, little the nerves of pleasure before dipping lower into his jock. Liam squeezed the bloated base of his cock, his new knot

"No, this is mine."

"You gave me a knot?"

Liam chuckled proudly "I gave you more than one."


End file.
